memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rules of Accusation
'' | author =Terry J. Erdmann & Paula M. Block | format =eBook | published =4 July 2016 | pages = | ISBN = | date = 2371, December 2385 |}} Rules of Accusation is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine eBook released on 4 July 2016. It is the second original eBook of the series to be written by Terry J. Erdmann and Paula M. Block. Publisher's description On the space station , can't legitimately be called an embassy until the Grand Nagus – namely, Quark's brother Rom – dedicates it as such. Not that Quark really cares about Ferengi protocol, but a well-publicized dedication ceremony will naturally draw people to the bar. Everybody loves a good open house – free appetizers, half-price drinks, door prizes, etc. – all of which Quark can write off as Embassy expenses. It's a win-win situation, with him on both sides of the win. There's even a plan to display the original scroll of the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition – which no one has seen for decades given that it's been held in protective storage – and charge patrons by the minute to look at it up close. Nothing, of course, could possibly go wrong with this big plan. Absolutely nothing at all... References Characters ; :Jefferson Blackmer • Broik • Frool • Hetik • Issa • M'Pella • Keiko O'Brien • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Quark • Ro Laren • Shmenge • Treir Nog • Molly O'Brien • Raldo ; :Boucle • Brunt • Cack • Chintz • Flam • Ishka • Krax • Nilva • Phlebitz • Rom • Schlecht • Sneat • Trapunto • Zek • • Kono • Kruller • Sluggo • Vorp • Zoid ; :Bartleby • Bena • Eisla Darvis • • Gydian • HoJahn • Leeta • Maihar'du • Morn • Odo • Benjamin Sisko • unnamed Arcadians Dilb the Destitute • Elim Garak • Gint • Kiri-kin-tha • Marauder Mo • Pel • Smeet • Jonathan Swift • T'lana • Oscar Wilde Locations :Alpha Quadrant • ( • Ibix • Plaza • • Replimat) • Enterol VI refueling station • Ferenginar (Nagal Residence) • Zaurak II Alpha Omicron • Bajor (Hedrikspool Nature Preserve • ) • Bajoran wormhole • Copernicus City • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Earth (Ohio) • Enterol VI • Gamma Quadrant • Gre'thor • Hub • Luria • Mayak Swamp • Newton Outpost • Nua Éire • Risa • Sector General • Tavela Minor • Tomerela IV • Tower of Commerce • Trinity College Library • Vault of Eternal Destitution • Vaults of Opulence • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Starships and vehicles : ( ) Cardassian trawler • • evacuation dinghy • freighter • shuttle • Slug-o-Cola shuttle Races and cultures :Andorian • Arcadian • Bajoran • Bolian • Changeling • Dopterian • Efrosian • Enteroli • Ferengi • Grazerite • Human • Hupyrian • Kalpazan • Lurian • Orion • Xindi-Aquatic Algolian • Cardassian • El-Aurian • Halkan • Klingon • Prophets • Vlugtan • Vulcan • Wadi States and organizations :Board of Liquidators • Chamber of Opportunity • Commerce Commission • Congress of Economic Advisors • Extraordinary Pecuniary Prospects • Federation News Service • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Bureau of Audit • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Ferengi Council • Ferengi Entrepreneurs' Club • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Militia • Bank of Bolias • Federation Council • Ferengi Futures Exchange • Jem'Hadar-Ascendant Link • Order of Scrutinizers • Starfleet Command Science and technology :alterizing beacon • animal • antennae • automated cleaner • centripetal force • chitin • combadge • computer • crystal steel • feather • food-grade transporter platform • force field • glass • hologram • holoprojector • holosuite • holovid • meteor storm • My Little Scanner • padd • palm beacon • replicator • robot • scanner • shower • sonic shower • space • subspace communications • tentacle • time • transparent aluminum • transporter • turbolift • viewscreen • waste extraction Ranks and Titles :accountant • ambassador • apprentice • bartender • botanist • bounty hunter • businessman • captain • chairman • chef • chief engineer • comedian • dabo boy/dabo girl • dockmaster • entrepreneur • fashion designer • Ferengi Ambassador to Bajor • First Clerk • forger • gatekeeper • Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance • lieutenant commander • liquidator • magnate • Magnus-level Entrepreneur • midshipman • scholar • security chief • senior chief petty officer • server/waiter • spice manufacturer • subspace frequency analyst • tailor • vendor Other references :anbo-jyutsu • Angel of Flame crucible • Anthem of Unfettered Profit • aquarium • Bajoran uniform • baln'jar twist • bar • Behold the Luster! • bib • bistro • book • brush • • bust • cane • Château Picard • check • chopstick • chula • cooler • Corinthian leather • cork • crime • crystal • Culinary Arts and Celebratory Stylings Through the Ages—and Across the Universe! • dabo • dagger • day • debris • Dominion War • dram • envelope • ergonomic padding • fast-food kiosk • fencing • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • flitterbird claw backscratcher • food • Glorious Rebirth • grease • Ha'mara • hew-mon • honeymoon • hovel • Hupyrian quinsy • internship • jacket • kylix • latinum • Lazy Susan • lingerie • marble • martini shaker • moogie • motif • Mudd's Interstellar Travel Guide to the Alpha Quadrant • Nagal Immunity Clause • nap room • paint • picnic basket • private sector • poetry • quill • rachis • • refresher • robe • rolltop desk • saloon • Sacred Scroll of the Rules of Acquisition • slippers • sock • spa • Spican flame gem • studio • stylus • synth band • taco stand • tapestry • Tholian silk • Tickle My Lobes and Tell Me That You Love Me • tongo • urn • vellum • Vlugtan suit • Vulcan Love Slave • year Lifeforms :albino fangcat • Aldebaran shellmouth • Andorian redbat • bateret • beetle • berserker cat • blood flea • crustacean • drakoulias • grass • gree worm • ''greebly • Gunji jackdaw • horseshoe crab • humanoid • insect • insectoid • katterpod • lichen • mahko root • Matopin rock fungus • mollusk • mudpuppy • razorcat • reptile • rodent • scavenger stork • sea urchin • seaweed • sehlat • silverfish • sludge rat • slug • swamp lemur • targ • Terellian crab • Terellian pheasant • toad • tribble • tube grub Food and drink :Acamarian brandy • Aldebaran algae puff • appetizer • beer • biscuit • • Bolian tonic water • Calaman sherry • champagne • Chef's Special Catch-of-the-Day Miso Chowder Extravaganza • deka tea • dessert • Eelwasser • Finagle's Folly • flaked blood flea • Gramilian sand pea • Greebly hash • groatmeal • hair of the targ • hash • hors d'oeuvres • jumja stick • kanar • krasie • Krasie juice • Maraltian seev-ale • martini • marzonion • millipede juice • moba fruit • noodle • parthas • puree of beetle • racht • raktajino • redbat noodle bowl • Romulan ale • salt • saltmarsh tea • sashimi • seafood • slug butter • slug liver canapés • Slug-o-Cola • snail juice • snail steak • soufflé • spore pie • Stardrifter • Starduster • sushi • synthale • Tartaras sauce • Tarkalean tea • Til'amin froth • tofu • torpla tart • tranya • Trixian bubble juice • tulaberry • tuwaly pie • vole feckles • Warp Core Breach • yamok sauce • Yigrish yogurt Timeline Chronology * Prelude - 2371 * Main story - November/December 2385 (after The Missing and before Sacraments of Fire) Production history | after=Time Lock|}} Appendices Background information *The eBook was titled ''The Empty Sack prior to release. This early title may have been a reference to the 109th Ferengi Rule of Acquisition: "Dignity and an empty sack is worth the sack". Another title considered was A Quark of Fate. Related stories *''Legends of the Ferengi'' Connections External link * category:EBooks Category:DS9 novels